Meeting with the Principal
by gayfic33
Summary: Grant Ward is Chase's new principal and calls Chase into a meeting that turns into something neither of them expected. BTW - I take requests for one-shots and imagines! PM with any requests or questions regarding them!


"Mr. Stein…" The teacher says and Chase looks up from his phone to see his teacher holding a hall pass in her hand. "The new principal would like to see you."

Chase is nervous as he grabs his backpack and begins walking to the office. He thinks about how badly his dad will punish him if he gets in trouble at school. The second he arrives to the door, he knocks on it and hears a rough mans voice coming from the other side.

"Come in." Chase opens the door, surprised to see a man in his late 20s wearing a black suit, short coiffed hair, and perfect cheekbones and chin. "Close the door and take a seat."

"Thanks." Chase is confused, in many different ways.

"I'm Mr. Ward and I wanted to meet the young genius that plans on taking our lacrosse to the championships this year."

"Um… thanks."

"That's all."

"Oh! That's all?"

"Unless there was something you needed help with?"  
"Um…" Things run through Chase's mind, none of which he can actually say.

"Because if you did…" Mr. Ward stands up and walks behind Chase and to the door. "Maybe I could help." He locks the door.

"Well… um Mr. Ward…" Chase is getting flustered and hot.

"Call me Grant." He places his hands on Chase's shoulders and begins rubbing them softly.

"Um… Grant I've...well I've never done anything like this before…"

"I can tell." Grant leans down, grabbing Chase's head and tilting it towards him and kissing him.

Chase feels electricity rush through his body as Grant's soft lips touch his. Right then Chase gets up from the seat, continuing the kiss. At once they both dig their hands into the other's hair, something they both thought about doing since first seeing each other. It's as if they are reading each other's minds as they separate and begin taking their clothes off. Grant stops for a second to admire Chase's ripped body before he continues taking his shirt off. Once they are both down to their boxers, Chase begins to get scared. Chase freezes in shock to Grant's ribbed body and the bulge coming from his boxers.

"Well…" Grant says while smiling before moving forward to continue kissing Chase.

Chase can feel himself getting hard and his bugle sliding against Grant's. They reach down and slide each other's boxers off, their erect penis' popping out and touching. Grant, in the heat of the moment, flips Chase around and bends him over the desk. Grant then leans on top of Chase, his lips to Chase's ear.

"I'm about to make your day." Grant whispers before standing back up and shoving his penis into Chase.

Chase grips the edge of the desk and holds back a scream, trying to act tough in front of Grant. Grant slides his hands down to Chase's waist and grips tight as he begins to thrust. Grant slaps Chase's ass before he begins to speed up.

"I have… a meeting… in ten… so I'm going fast…" Grant says between breaths.

"Yeah..yeah.." Chase is in too much pain to respond in any other way.

Four minutes later…

Grant is getting close to finishing already, probably the quickest he's ever done before. His chest is glossy from sweat. His hair is beginning to get wet and flop back and forth. Chase, on the other hand, is sweating bullets, but the pain is almost completely gone. He's begun to feel the pleasure in all of this. Puddles of sweat are forming on the desk and his hair is dangling over his face and flopping everywhere.

"Yes…" Grant whispers a minute later as he begins to climax. "Oh yes!" Grant begins to slow down.

"Wow." Chase is really liking every part of this now.

As Grant is done, he slaps Chase's ass once more before sliding out. Chase stands up slowly and turns around. Chase grabs Grant's head and pulls it down, kissing him. He pushes Grant against the door. He then begins to kiss Grant's cheek, slowly moving down to his neck.

"Oh…" Grant is loving every second of this. "We should stop and get chang…" Grant can't finish his thought as Chase begins kissing his chest.

Suddenly Chase just stops and steps back.

"Time's up I guess." He runs a hand through his hair before grabbing his boxers off the ground.

"Yeah.." Grant just takes a deep breath before beginning to get dressed.

Once dressed they take a seat again, staring at each other.

"Well Mr. Stein… I can't wait to see what else you do for this school this year."

"I'm here for the school whenever it needs me."

"The school would love to thank you for everything you do for it… maybe tonight?"

"Yeah… I guess I need to come to school to work on a group project late tonight."

"Perfect. I'll be here til 10."

"Perfect."


End file.
